Friends Season 1 Episode 13
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:16,149 --> 00:00:18,549 -I'm sorry! -That is it! 2 00:00:18,818 --> 00:00:21,218 You barge in here and you don't knock? 3 00:00:21,421 --> 00:00:24,948 You have no respect for privacy. No, you wait! 4 00:00:25,191 --> 00:00:27,557 -Can I just say one thing? -What?! 5 00:00:27,827 --> 00:00:31,126 That's a relatively open weave. I can still see... 6 00:00:32,032 --> 00:00:33,693 ...your nippular areas. 7 00:00:38,171 --> 00:00:40,264 The One With The Boobies 8 00:01:26,386 --> 00:01:30,117 Honey, tell them the story about your patient... 9 00:01:30,323 --> 00:01:32,621 ...who thinks things are other things. 10 00:01:33,059 --> 00:01:35,994 When the phone rings and she takes a shower. 11 00:01:37,797 --> 00:01:39,526 That's pretty much it. 12 00:01:41,000 --> 00:01:45,699 -But you tell it really well, sweetie. -Thanks. Okay. 13 00:01:45,905 --> 00:01:48,465 Now go away so we can talk about you. 14 00:01:48,975 --> 00:01:50,442 Okay. I'll miss you. 15 00:01:52,679 --> 00:01:56,137 -lsn't he great? -He's cute. He likes you so much. 16 00:01:56,349 --> 00:02:00,410 I know. He's so sweet. And so complicated, you know? 17 00:02:00,653 --> 00:02:03,679 And for a shrink, he's not too shrinky. 18 00:02:03,957 --> 00:02:06,084 Think you'll do it on his couch? 19 00:02:06,326 --> 00:02:09,090 I don't know. That's a little weird. 20 00:02:09,329 --> 00:02:10,762 It's vinyl. 21 00:02:14,033 --> 00:02:16,365 Okay, you guys want anything else? 22 00:02:16,569 --> 00:02:20,198 -Could I have? -We're all out. Anybody else? 23 00:02:20,974 --> 00:02:22,703 Did I miss something? 24 00:02:22,942 --> 00:02:26,139 No, she's still upset because I saw her boobies. 25 00:02:26,946 --> 00:02:29,881 What were you doing seeing her boobies? 26 00:02:30,150 --> 00:02:35,645 It was an accident. I wasn't across the street with a telescope. 27 00:02:35,855 --> 00:02:38,585 Can we change the subject, please? 28 00:02:38,791 --> 00:02:43,023 These aren't her "boobies." These are her breasts. 29 00:02:43,730 --> 00:02:47,666 Pheebs, I was hoping for more of a change. 30 00:02:47,867 --> 00:02:50,859 I always liked "Bazoombas." 31 00:02:51,070 --> 00:02:52,662 Gives them a Latin spin. 32 00:02:54,340 --> 00:02:57,309 Can we drop this already, please? 33 00:02:58,178 --> 00:03:01,841 Why are you embarrassed? They were very nice boobies. 34 00:03:03,082 --> 00:03:05,744 "Nice"? They were "nice"? 35 00:03:06,019 --> 00:03:08,749 That's it? I mean, mittens are "nice." 36 00:03:10,857 --> 00:03:14,224 Okay. Rock, hard place. Me. 37 00:03:20,066 --> 00:03:22,364 You're so funny! 38 00:03:22,569 --> 00:03:24,400 He's really funny. 39 00:03:24,804 --> 00:03:28,535 I wouldn't wanna be there when the laughter stops. 40 00:03:29,309 --> 00:03:31,903 Whoa, back up there, sparky. 41 00:03:32,979 --> 00:03:34,879 What did you mean by that? 42 00:03:35,248 --> 00:03:38,411 It seems that maybe you have intimacy issues... 43 00:03:38,651 --> 00:03:42,519 ...that you use your humor to keep people at a distance. 44 00:03:45,058 --> 00:03:48,721 I mean, I just met you. I don't know you from Adam. 45 00:03:49,696 --> 00:03:50,856 Only child, right? 46 00:03:52,265 --> 00:03:55,029 Parents divorced before you hit puberty. 47 00:03:57,036 --> 00:04:00,062 -How did you know that? -It's textbook. 48 00:04:03,176 --> 00:04:06,145 Hey, you guys. You all know my dad, right? 49 00:04:06,879 --> 00:04:10,337 -How long are you in the city? -Two days. I got a job. 50 00:04:10,583 --> 00:04:12,744 I'm better off staying with Joey... 51 00:04:12,952 --> 00:04:15,580 ...than going back and forth on the ferry. 52 00:04:15,788 --> 00:04:18,848 -I don't know this one. -This is my friend Roger. 53 00:04:19,092 --> 00:04:20,821 -Good to meet you. -You too. 54 00:04:21,094 --> 00:04:24,928 -What happened to the puppet guy? -Dad. 55 00:04:25,398 --> 00:04:29,858 Oh, excuse me. So, Ross, how's the wife? 56 00:04:32,272 --> 00:04:33,830 0 for 2, huh? 57 00:04:34,674 --> 00:04:36,733 Chandler, say something funny. 58 00:04:46,019 --> 00:04:48,613 I gotta go. Miss you too. 59 00:04:48,921 --> 00:04:52,857 -I love you, but it's getting late -Say hi. Hey, Ma. 60 00:04:53,126 --> 00:04:56,755 I made the appointment with Dr. Bassida and 61 00:04:57,864 --> 00:04:59,058 Excuse me? 62 00:05:02,902 --> 00:05:05,097 Did you know this isn't Ma? 63 00:05:13,680 --> 00:05:15,545 Her name's Ronni. 64 00:05:15,915 --> 00:05:17,678 She's a pet mortician. 65 00:05:21,754 --> 00:05:22,914 Sure. 66 00:05:23,990 --> 00:05:25,890 So, how long you been...? 67 00:05:28,528 --> 00:05:32,692 Remember when you were a kid, I'd take you to the navy yard? 68 00:05:32,899 --> 00:05:36,528 -Since then? -No, it's only been six years. 69 00:05:36,736 --> 00:05:41,969 I wanted you to think of a nice memory so you'd know I'm not a terrible guy. 70 00:05:43,810 --> 00:05:46,074 -What are you doing? -Chopping garlic. 71 00:05:46,279 --> 00:05:47,871 You don't crush it? 72 00:05:48,081 --> 00:05:52,518 You're having an affair, I chop garlic. It's a wacky world. 73 00:05:53,753 --> 00:05:56,017 Joe, you ever been in love? 74 00:05:57,957 --> 00:06:00,949 -I don't know. -Then you haven't. 75 00:06:01,594 --> 00:06:04,495 -You're burning tomatoes. -You're one to talk. 76 00:06:07,233 --> 00:06:12,136 Your dad's in love. The worst part is, it's with two different women. 77 00:06:12,405 --> 00:06:15,397 Oh, man! Please tell me one of them is Ma. 78 00:06:15,608 --> 00:06:19,669 Of course one of them's Ma. What's the matter with you? 79 00:06:27,053 --> 00:06:29,681 It's like if you woke up and found out... 80 00:06:29,922 --> 00:06:32,152 ...your dad leads this double life. 81 00:06:32,358 --> 00:06:36,351 He's like actually some spy working for the ClA. 82 00:06:36,963 --> 00:06:38,294 That'd be cool. 83 00:06:39,098 --> 00:06:40,531 This blows! 84 00:06:41,768 --> 00:06:43,360 Do you think Dad cheated? 85 00:06:43,569 --> 00:06:46,231 I don't think so. That would involve sex. 86 00:06:46,439 --> 00:06:49,875 I'd like to think that our parents don't do that. 87 00:06:53,780 --> 00:06:56,874 I know. Why can't parents just stay parents? 88 00:06:57,083 --> 00:07:01,144 Why do they have to become people? Why do they have? 89 00:07:01,754 --> 00:07:02,743 Why... 90 00:07:04,924 --> 00:07:08,257 ...can't you stop staring at my breasts? 91 00:07:09,629 --> 00:07:10,823 What? 92 00:07:13,065 --> 00:07:14,396 What? 93 00:07:15,201 --> 00:07:17,965 Didn't you get a good enough look? 94 00:07:18,171 --> 00:07:22,437 We're all adults here. There's only one way to resolve this. 95 00:07:22,675 --> 00:07:26,975 Since you saw her boobies you have to show her your pee-pee. 96 00:07:36,522 --> 00:07:39,184 You know, I don't see that happening. 97 00:07:39,959 --> 00:07:42,291 Come on. He's right. Tit for tat. 98 00:07:47,200 --> 00:07:49,691 Well, I'm not showing you my tat! 99 00:07:53,873 --> 00:07:56,273 -It's Phoebe. -And Rog! 100 00:07:57,810 --> 00:07:58,868 Come on up. 101 00:07:59,078 --> 00:08:01,911 Oh, good! Rog is here. 102 00:08:03,282 --> 00:08:08,515 -What's the matter with Rog? -It's a little thing. I hate that guy! 103 00:08:09,188 --> 00:08:12,851 So he was a little analytical. That's what he does. 104 00:08:13,092 --> 00:08:14,957 Come on, he's not that bad. 105 00:08:15,194 --> 00:08:17,924 You're wrong! Why would I marry her... 106 00:08:18,197 --> 00:08:20,961 ...if I thought that she was a lesbian? 107 00:08:21,834 --> 00:08:25,270 I don't know. Maybe you wanted your marriage to fail. 108 00:08:30,743 --> 00:08:34,474 Why? Why would l? Why? 109 00:08:34,680 --> 00:08:38,514 I don't know. Maybe low self-esteem? 110 00:08:38,751 --> 00:08:43,381 Maybe to compensate for overshadowing a sibling. Maybe 111 00:08:43,589 --> 00:08:46,080 Wait! Go back to that "sibling" thing. 112 00:08:46,292 --> 00:08:48,692 Well, I don't know. 113 00:08:48,895 --> 00:08:52,058 You could've sabotaged your marriage... 114 00:08:52,331 --> 00:08:55,926 ...so the sibling would feel like less of a failure. 115 00:08:59,705 --> 00:09:03,664 That's ridiculous! I don't feel guilty for her failures. 116 00:09:06,546 --> 00:09:09,140 -You think I'm a failure? -lsn't he good? 117 00:09:09,348 --> 00:09:12,545 Yeah. No, that's not what I was saying. 118 00:09:12,752 --> 00:09:14,777 I thought you were on my side. 119 00:09:15,054 --> 00:09:18,683 But maybe you sucked up to them so they'd favor you. 120 00:09:18,925 --> 00:09:22,622 I married a lesbian to make you look good! 121 00:09:26,299 --> 00:09:29,132 You're right. I mean, you're right. 122 00:09:29,368 --> 00:09:33,236 It wasn't just the Weebles, but the Weeble Play Palace... 123 00:09:35,841 --> 00:09:38,071 ...and the Weeble's Cruise Ship... 124 00:09:38,344 --> 00:09:42,212 ...with this lifeboat for the Weebles to wobble in. 125 00:09:43,716 --> 00:09:46,776 And Mom just gave them all away. 126 00:09:47,320 --> 00:09:50,050 That's tough, tough stuff. 127 00:09:50,256 --> 00:09:53,521 Pheebs, we're gonna catch that movie, we gotta go. 128 00:09:53,726 --> 00:09:57,457 -Feel better. -We're gonna be late, sweetie. 129 00:09:57,663 --> 00:10:00,461 -Thanks for everything, Mon. -No problem. 130 00:10:00,933 --> 00:10:04,061 Listen, it was great seeing you again. 131 00:10:05,404 --> 00:10:08,271 Mon, easy on those cookies, okay? 132 00:10:08,541 --> 00:10:12,170 Remember, they're just food, they're not love. 133 00:10:16,782 --> 00:10:18,409 I hate that guy! 134 00:10:22,021 --> 00:10:23,352 Good night, you guys. 135 00:10:26,392 --> 00:10:29,020 Oh, look. It's the woman we ordered. 136 00:10:33,165 --> 00:10:35,326 Hey, can we help you? 137 00:10:35,801 --> 00:10:38,895 No, thanks. I'm just waiting for Joey Tribbiani. 138 00:10:40,473 --> 00:10:41,872 I'm Joey Tribbiani. 139 00:10:42,908 --> 00:10:46,935 Oh, no, not you. Big Joey. Oh, my God! 140 00:10:47,146 --> 00:10:49,706 You're so much cuter than your pictures. 141 00:10:52,318 --> 00:10:53,876 I'm Ronni. 142 00:10:57,156 --> 00:10:58,248 Cheese Nip? 143 00:11:00,793 --> 00:11:04,820 Joey's having an embolism, but I'd go for a nip. 144 00:11:11,103 --> 00:11:13,663 Most people, when their pets pass on... 145 00:11:13,873 --> 00:11:16,535 ...want them like they're sleeping. 146 00:11:16,742 --> 00:11:20,769 Occasionally you get a person who wants them in a pose. 147 00:11:20,980 --> 00:11:23,107 Like chasing their tail. 148 00:11:23,582 --> 00:11:27,382 Or jumping to catch a Frisbee. 149 00:11:28,154 --> 00:11:31,954 Joey, if I go first, I wanna be looking for my keys. 150 00:11:33,359 --> 00:11:34,917 -That's a good one! -Hey. 151 00:11:35,127 --> 00:11:37,357 Hey, Dad. Ronni's here. 152 00:11:37,563 --> 00:11:39,656 -Hi. -Hey. 153 00:11:39,865 --> 00:11:44,461 Hello, babe! What are you doing here? 154 00:11:44,670 --> 00:11:47,537 Oh, you left your hair at my place. 155 00:11:47,740 --> 00:11:50,038 I thought you'd need it tomorrow. 156 00:11:53,179 --> 00:11:54,737 Thank you. 157 00:11:55,981 --> 00:11:58,677 So, who's up for a big game of Kerplunk? 158 00:12:03,122 --> 00:12:06,114 Look, I shouldn't have come. 159 00:12:06,358 --> 00:12:08,622 I better go. I'll miss the train. 160 00:12:08,828 --> 00:12:12,992 -I don't want you taking that thing. -Where do I stay? Here? 161 00:12:15,167 --> 00:12:17,192 We'll go to a hotel. 162 00:12:17,603 --> 00:12:19,537 We'll go to a hotel. 163 00:12:20,272 --> 00:12:22,263 -No, you won't. -No, we won't. 164 00:12:22,608 --> 00:12:25,372 If you go to a hotel, you'll be doing stuff. 165 00:12:25,611 --> 00:12:28,409 I want you here so I can keep an eye on you. 166 00:12:28,614 --> 00:12:31,606 -You're gonna keep an eye on us? -Right. 167 00:12:31,851 --> 00:12:34,376 As long as you are under my roof... 168 00:12:34,587 --> 00:12:36,987 ...you're gonna live by my rules. 169 00:12:40,559 --> 00:12:43,392 That means no sleeping with your girlfriend. 170 00:12:44,163 --> 00:12:46,791 Wow, he's strict. 171 00:12:47,333 --> 00:12:51,064 Dad, you'll be in my room. You can stay in Chandler's room. 172 00:12:51,270 --> 00:12:53,170 And Chandler will be? 173 00:12:53,739 --> 00:12:55,832 Out here with me, bunking up. 174 00:12:56,041 --> 00:13:00,478 Oh, bunking up. If you smell s'mores, don't be alarmed. 175 00:13:00,679 --> 00:13:03,170 Thanks. You're a good kid. 176 00:13:03,382 --> 00:13:05,373 I'll show you to my room. 177 00:13:07,052 --> 00:13:10,988 That sounds weird not followed by, "No, it's late." 178 00:13:15,161 --> 00:13:20,155 This is just for tonight. Tomorrow you gotta change. 179 00:13:20,366 --> 00:13:21,390 Change? 180 00:13:21,600 --> 00:13:23,568 -Break up with Ronni -I can't! 181 00:13:23,836 --> 00:13:26,930 Then come clean with Ma! This is not right! 182 00:13:27,139 --> 00:13:29,733 I don't wanna hear it! Now go to my room! 183 00:13:43,722 --> 00:13:45,314 Hey, kickie! 184 00:13:47,893 --> 00:13:50,521 -What are you doing? -Getting comfortable. 185 00:13:50,796 --> 00:13:54,095 -I can't sleep in my underwear. -Well, you're gonna. 186 00:14:00,539 --> 00:14:05,636 I was thinking about how I'm always seeing girls on top of girls.... 187 00:14:08,314 --> 00:14:11,579 Are they end-to-end, or tall, like pancakes? 188 00:14:12,184 --> 00:14:15,210 You know, how I date all these women. 189 00:14:15,487 --> 00:14:18,581 I always figured, when the right one comes along... 190 00:14:18,791 --> 00:14:21,760 ... I'll be able to go the distance. 191 00:14:22,027 --> 00:14:24,518 Now I'm looking at my dad, thinking 192 00:14:24,730 --> 00:14:27,062 You're not him, you're you. 193 00:14:28,000 --> 00:14:31,868 When they wanted you in your father's business, did you cave? 194 00:14:32,071 --> 00:14:33,129 -No. -No. 195 00:14:33,339 --> 00:14:36,740 You chose the out-of-work-actor business. 196 00:14:37,610 --> 00:14:40,010 That wasn't easy, but you did it. 197 00:14:40,679 --> 00:14:43,580 I believe when the right woman comes along... 198 00:14:43,782 --> 00:14:48,685 ...you'll have the guts to say, "No, thanks, I'm married." 199 00:14:54,126 --> 00:14:57,789 -You really think so? -Yeah, I really do. 200 00:14:57,997 --> 00:15:00,056 -Thanks, Chandler. -Get off! 201 00:15:12,778 --> 00:15:14,643 -Hi. -Hi. May I help you? 202 00:15:14,847 --> 00:15:19,875 Joey said I could use your shower since Chandler's in ours. 203 00:15:20,085 --> 00:15:21,575 Okay. Who are you? 204 00:15:22,588 --> 00:15:25,148 Oh, I'm Ronni. Ronni Rapalono. 205 00:15:25,824 --> 00:15:27,621 The mistress? 206 00:15:29,595 --> 00:15:31,392 -Come on in. -Thanks. 207 00:15:31,597 --> 00:15:33,531 I'm Rachel. Bathroom's there. 208 00:15:33,766 --> 00:15:37,167 Ronni, how long has Chandler been in the shower? 209 00:15:37,369 --> 00:15:40,133 Oh, like five minutes. 210 00:15:40,339 --> 00:15:41,499 Perfect. 211 00:15:43,642 --> 00:15:47,874 Fasten your seat belts, it's pee-pee time. 212 00:15:53,085 --> 00:15:56,282 -Hey, Mr. Trib. -Hey, good morning, dear. 213 00:15:58,123 --> 00:16:02,082 Chandler Bing, it's time to see your thing. 214 00:16:14,006 --> 00:16:17,407 -What's with you? -I thought it was Chandler! 215 00:16:17,609 --> 00:16:21,306 You were supposed to be in there so I'd see your thing! 216 00:16:22,815 --> 00:16:25,648 Sorry, my thing was in there with me. 217 00:16:34,626 --> 00:16:36,617 -How's it going? -Good. 218 00:16:36,829 --> 00:16:41,323 Roger's having a dinner thing. He wanted me to invite you guys. 219 00:16:44,536 --> 00:16:47,334 -So, what's going on? -Nothing. 220 00:16:47,573 --> 00:16:48,733 It's just.... 221 00:16:49,942 --> 00:16:52,035 It's Roger, you know? 222 00:16:52,244 --> 00:16:54,007 There's something about 223 00:16:54,213 --> 00:16:56,272 We just feel that he's.... 224 00:16:56,548 --> 00:16:59,039 -We hate that guy! -We hate him! 225 00:16:59,385 --> 00:17:02,149 -We're sorry, Pheebs. -Okay. 226 00:17:02,354 --> 00:17:05,881 Don't you think it's just that he's so perceptive... 227 00:17:06,158 --> 00:17:07,750 ...it freaked you out? 228 00:17:07,960 --> 00:17:09,757 No, we hate him! 229 00:17:09,962 --> 00:17:11,122 I'm sorry. 230 00:17:24,443 --> 00:17:29,847 -Ma! What are you doing here? -I came to give you this and this! 231 00:17:30,249 --> 00:17:31,807 Big ring! 232 00:17:32,017 --> 00:17:35,316 Why'd you fill your father's head with garbage... 233 00:17:35,521 --> 00:17:37,751 ...about making things right? 234 00:17:38,190 --> 00:17:40,249 Things were fine this way! 235 00:17:40,492 --> 00:17:43,154 There's chicken in there. Put it away. 236 00:17:43,662 --> 00:17:46,222 For God's sake, Joey! Really. 237 00:17:48,934 --> 00:17:53,166 -Hold on. You knew? -Of course I knew. What do you think? 238 00:17:53,372 --> 00:17:55,431 Your father is no James Bond. 239 00:17:55,707 --> 00:17:57,834 You should've heard his stories. 240 00:17:58,043 --> 00:18:00,534 "I'm sleeping over at my accountant's." 241 00:18:00,746 --> 00:18:04,842 -What is that? Please! -So then, how could you? 242 00:18:05,050 --> 00:18:07,712 Do you remember how your father used to be? 243 00:18:07,920 --> 00:18:11,117 Always yelling. Nothing made him happy. 244 00:18:11,323 --> 00:18:16,090 Not that wood shop, not those stupid little ships in the bottle. 245 00:18:16,295 --> 00:18:20,595 Now he's happy. I mean, it's nice. He has a hobby. 246 00:18:23,202 --> 00:18:26,262 Ma, I don't mean to be disrespectful... 247 00:18:26,872 --> 00:18:29,568 ... but what the hell are you talking about? 248 00:18:29,975 --> 00:18:33,706 -I mean, what about you? -Me? I'm fine. 249 00:18:33,912 --> 00:18:37,746 Look, honey, in an ideal world... 250 00:18:37,950 --> 00:18:42,319 ...there'd be no her and your father would look like Sting. 251 00:18:43,355 --> 00:18:45,016 And something else: 252 00:18:45,224 --> 00:18:48,682 Ever since that poodle-stuffer came along... 253 00:18:48,894 --> 00:18:53,331 ... he's so ashamed of himself that he's been more attentive. 254 00:18:53,532 --> 00:18:58,026 He's been more loving. It's like every day is our anniversary. 255 00:18:58,370 --> 00:19:01,533 -I'm happy for you? -Well, don't be! 256 00:19:03,075 --> 00:19:04,906 Now everything's screwed up. 257 00:19:06,445 --> 00:19:10,643 I just want it the way it was. 258 00:19:10,916 --> 00:19:13,783 Ma, I'm sorry. 259 00:19:14,019 --> 00:19:17,182 I just did what I thought you'd want. 260 00:19:17,789 --> 00:19:21,657 I know you did, cookie. I know you did. 261 00:19:24,630 --> 00:19:28,657 So tell me. Did you see her? 262 00:19:30,235 --> 00:19:31,463 Yeah. 263 00:19:32,204 --> 00:19:36,300 -You're 10 times prettier than she is. -That's sweet. 264 00:19:38,510 --> 00:19:40,000 Could I take her? 265 00:19:41,146 --> 00:19:43,478 With this ring, no contest. 266 00:19:55,060 --> 00:19:57,119 Oh, no! Don't ever do that! 267 00:19:57,329 --> 00:19:58,523 -What? -I'm sorry. 268 00:19:58,730 --> 00:20:02,257 I have a thing, which means you can't ever do that! 269 00:20:04,736 --> 00:20:08,228 -What's wrong, sweetie? -Nothing. 270 00:20:08,440 --> 00:20:11,238 -No, what's wrong? Come on. -Okay. 271 00:20:15,614 --> 00:20:19,550 It's nothing. I'm fine. It's just It's my friends. 272 00:20:19,851 --> 00:20:22,445 They have a liking problem with you... 273 00:20:22,721 --> 00:20:25,554 ...in that they don't. 274 00:20:29,228 --> 00:20:30,286 They don't? 275 00:20:31,396 --> 00:20:35,696 But they don't see all the wonderfulness that I see. 276 00:20:35,934 --> 00:20:39,426 They don't see all the good and sweet stuff. 277 00:20:39,705 --> 00:20:43,038 -They think you're a little -What? 278 00:20:43,242 --> 00:20:44,641 Intense and creepy. 279 00:20:47,412 --> 00:20:51,246 -Oh. -But I don't. Me, Phoebe. 280 00:20:53,452 --> 00:20:58,321 -I'm not at all surprised about that. -That's why you're so great. 281 00:20:58,724 --> 00:21:00,817 It's quite typical behavior... 282 00:21:01,126 --> 00:21:05,256 ...when you have this kind of dysfunctional group dynamic. 283 00:21:05,464 --> 00:21:09,958 You know, this kind of codependent, emotionally stunted... 284 00:21:10,269 --> 00:21:15,502 ...sitting in your stupid coffeehouse, with your stupid big cups... 285 00:21:15,707 --> 00:21:19,143 ...which might as well have nipples on them. 286 00:21:20,312 --> 00:21:24,806 And you're all like, "Oh, define me! Define me! 287 00:21:25,050 --> 00:21:27,814 Love me! I need love! 288 00:21:29,321 --> 00:21:30,948 You talked to your dad? 289 00:21:31,156 --> 00:21:34,250 He's gonna keep cheating on Ma like she wanted. 290 00:21:34,459 --> 00:21:37,155 Ma will keep pretending she doesn't know. 291 00:21:37,362 --> 00:21:40,058 And my sister, Tina, can't see her husband. 292 00:21:40,265 --> 00:21:42,324 He got a restraining order. 293 00:21:43,201 --> 00:21:46,762 Which has nothing to do with it. I found out today. 294 00:21:47,939 --> 00:21:51,272 Things have changed here on Waltons'mountain. 295 00:21:52,744 --> 00:21:55,736 -So, Joey, are you okay? -Yeah, I guess. 296 00:21:55,947 --> 00:21:58,347 It's just You know, they're parents. 297 00:21:58,550 --> 00:22:01,383 After a certain point, you gotta let go. 298 00:22:01,853 --> 00:22:05,914 You gotta let them make their own mistakes. 299 00:22:06,325 --> 00:22:09,692 And think, in a few years, we'll turn into them. 300 00:22:09,895 --> 00:22:11,192 Oh, please. 301 00:22:11,396 --> 00:22:15,730 If I turn into my parents, I'll be an alcoholic blond chasing men... 302 00:22:15,934 --> 00:22:19,233 ...or I'll end up like my mom! 303 00:22:23,675 --> 00:22:25,609 -Hey. -Hey, Pheebs. 304 00:22:25,811 --> 00:22:27,506 How's it going? 305 00:22:27,713 --> 00:22:30,546 Okay, except I broke up with Roger. 306 00:22:32,684 --> 00:22:35,346 -Yeah, right. -No, no, really. 307 00:22:37,656 --> 00:22:41,353 -What happened? -I don't know. I mean... 308 00:22:41,560 --> 00:22:45,189 ... he's a good person, and he can be really sweet. 309 00:22:45,831 --> 00:22:48,732 In some ways, I think he is so right for me. 310 00:22:48,934 --> 00:22:51,368 It's just.... I hate that guy! 311 00:22:59,144 --> 00:23:01,738 Hi, Joey. What's going on? 312 00:23:01,947 --> 00:23:04,609 Clear the tracks for the boobie payback. 313 00:23:04,816 --> 00:23:07,114 Next stop, Rachel Greene. 314 00:23:12,924 --> 00:23:15,154 Joey, what the hell were you doing? 315 00:23:15,827 --> 00:23:18,125 Sorry, wrong boobies! 316 00:23:31,343 --> 00:23:32,469 Hello, Joey! 317 00:23:34,012 --> 00:23:35,206 Hello, dear!